legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirin (Tactics)
Kirin is the seventh and final boss of the Tears of Rain instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' With the Tears of Rain, a guardian was appointed to protect it from whatever forms of malevolence dare tried to defile it and use it for their own inscrutable ends. Kirin, an aging, celestial dragon, has ruled over the domain and protected it since primordial times, during the era of Jin No Sai. However, with his age comes ruination of the senses, something easily perverted by malevolent entities such as Xin No Sai. 'Encounter Design' Unlike Shiryoshu, who became complex unexpectedly, Kirin is an encounter that focuses heavily on environmental dangers, and to test the player's skills against the raid mechanics, due to the power level Kirin has over other bosses. The fight has multiple phases where players deal with several mechanics that can easily snowball into wipes, and there are more than one danger at all times. 'Overview' Kirin's fight has three phases with two intermissions. Players can use the five beacons around him to Destabilize him, preventing him from using his most powerful attack, Celestial Judgment. However, they can only use it five times per fight. The battle isn't about preventing this, though it helps to prevent wipes, especially on higher difficulties. On Rising, Kirin has an additional phase, using the Tears. Players must force Kirin to awaken its safety matrix while also stopping Xin and the Cult of Xan at the same time. *On Master difficulty and above, Kirin's Celestial Breath also creates manifested entities. The construct generators now have five active instead of three. *On Rising difficulty, Kirin can no longer be destabilized. The construct generators when resonating have a chance to turn red, which summon an empowered construct, or they do raid-wide damage and activate a sequence to summon a stronger version which must be defeated or Kirin will take no damage. An additional phase is also in this difficulty. Abilities Kirin uses Celestial Judgment when he reaches 100 Energy. His energy goes up by 1 every 3 seconds. When he breathes flames, he gains 5 energy. When adds are near him his energy by the second is cut by 50%. Players can Destabilize him up to five times per encounter across the three phases. At the end of each phase, Kirin's energy goes to 0, and he sets up his shield for the transition. *'Destabilize': Sets Kirin's energy to 0, and stunning him for 3 seconds. 'Phase I: Awakening' *'Celestial Breath': Breathes celestial flames in a 30-yd wide, 100-ft long cone, dealing 166,350 - 171,320 damage per second for 3 seconds, and removing Xan Deformation's. *'Rainclaws': Rends the target, dealing 24,500 damage per 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds and adds a stack of Rainclaw Mark. **'Rainclaw Mark': Players affected are teleported 30 yards away from Kirin. *'Purged Energies': Kirin unleashes dangerous energies, dealing 125,450 - 131,875 damage to all enemies within 10 yards. Each use increases the range by 5 yards. *'Materialized Defender': On higher difficulties, Kirin's breath summons three defenders that do not follow threat protocol. **'Phase Shift': The defenders take 20% less damage until they reach 25% health. **'Celestial Slash': Deals 100,000 damage to the target, dealing 75% of the damage dealt to the nearest two targets. *'Vortice Lash': Players more than 30 yards away from Kirin are lashed furiously, taking 94,500 damage per second. *'Celestial Judgment': A powerful storm of energy dealing 200,000 irresistible damage to all enemies, and gets more powerful with each use, doubling in damage. In addition, powerful Xan'dro Legionnaires invade the raid. *'Malevolent Rend': Deals an instant 88,503 - 91,432 damage to the target, and an additional 171,843 damage over 15 seconds. *'Defile': Spawns five Xan Deformations on the player, which burst after 30 seconds for 40,000 damage each unless they are healed for triple their health or are removed from external sources. Players with deformations take 25% more damage but deal 25% more damage. 'Transition I: Machinations' *'Aegis of the Rain': Kirin takes 99% less damage in this state. **'Matter Wave': Kirin unleases hostile energy, dealing 100,000 damage to all enemies within 20 yards of him. **'Lightning Summons': A blast of lightning slams the ground, summoning Manifested Wardens. ***'Chain Strike': Deals 85,000 damage to the target, and 50% of the damage dealt to the nearest three opponents. If there are less than three opponents, the main target takes the remainder of the damage. **'Raining Sentinel': Periodically, sentinels will warp in, forming an obelisk. ***'Obelisk Oppression': Blasts the target, dealing 100,000 damage, double if they have persisting Xan Deformations. ***'Enlighten': Xin charges the obelisk, causing it to fire instantly and deal 50% more damage. ***'Ashes and Tremble': On Rising, the obelisks aren't destroyed at the end of the transition, and persist into the next phase. 'Phase II: Evil Rains In' *'Celestial Breath': Breathes celestial flames in a 30-yd wide, 100-ft long cone, dealing 166,350 - 171,320 damage per second for 3 seconds, and removing Xan Deformation's. *'Rainclaws': Rends the target, dealing 24,500 damage per 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds and adds a stack of Rainclaw Mark. **'Rainclaw Mark': Players affected are teleported 30 yards away from Kirin. *'Purged Energies': Kirin unleashes dangerous energies, dealing 125,450 - 131,875 damage to all enemies within 10 yards. Each use increases the range by 5 yards. *'Materialized Defender': On higher difficulties, Kirin's breath summons three defenders that do not follow threat protocol. **'Phase Shift': The defenders take 20% less damage until they reach 25% health. **'Celestial Slash': Deals 100,000 damage to the target, dealing 75% of the damage dealt to the nearest two targets. *'Resonate Construct': Summons constructs that are activated by beacons. The constructs target healers. **'Heal Ward': Slams the player for 50,000 - 55,000 damage, and preventing them from healing other players for 12 seconds. **'Crisis Beam': Targets all healers in the raid, dealing 25,000 damage to them and an additional 50,000 after 3 seconds. **'Resonated Defender': When the beacons glow red, a defender is summoned which must be defeated before they adapt to their second, stronger phase. ***'Damage Ward': Targets the damage dealers of the raid, dealing 75,000 - 80,000 damage and lowering their damage dealt by 10% for 6 seconds. ***'Explosive Residue': Detonates, dealing 105,000 - 112,000 damage to all enemies within 10 yards. ***'Adaptability': Powers up, unlocking a second phase. Damage dealt increased by 50%. Kirin cannot be attacked while this is active. *'Vortice Lash': Players more than 30 yards away from Kirin are lashed furiously, taking 94,500 damage per second. *'Celestial Judgment': A powerful storm of energy dealing 200,000 irresistible damage to all enemies, and gets more powerful with each use, doubling in damage. In addition, powerful Xan'dro Warlords invade the raid. *'Malevolent Rend': Deals an instant 88,503 - 91,432 damage to the target, and an additional 171,843 damage over 15 seconds. *'Defile': Spawns five Xan Deformations on the player, which burst after 30 seconds for 40,000 damage each unless they are healed for triple their health or are removed from external sources. Players with deformations take 25% more damage but deal 25% more damage. *'Links of Doom': Damage taken by a player is dealt to the raid, equal to 10% of the damage. Lasts 10 seconds. The Warlord deals 25% more damage while a link exists. 'Transition II: Machinations, Part II' *'Aegis of the Rain': Kirin takes 99% less damage in this state. Damage dealt to him is periodically reflected. **'Matter Wave': Kirin unleases hostile energy, dealing 100,000 damage to all enemies within 20 yards of him. **'Lightning Summons': A blast of lightning slams the ground, summoning Manifested Wardens. ***'Chain Strike': Deals 85,000 damage to the target, and 50% of the damage dealt to the nearest three opponents. If there are less than three opponents, the main target takes the remainder of the damage. **'Raining Sentinel': Periodically, sentinels will warp in, forming an obelisk. ***'Obelisk Oppression': Blasts the target, dealing 100,000 damage, double if they have persisting Xan Deformations. ***'Enlighten': Xin charges the obelisk, causing it to fire instantly and deal 50% more damage. ***'Ashes and Tremble': On Rising, the obelisks aren't destroyed at the end of the transition, and persist into the next phase. 'Phase III: A Dragon's Fury' *'Celestial Breath': Breathes celestial flames in a 30-yd wide, 100-ft long cone, dealing 166,350 - 171,320 damage per second for 3 seconds, and removing Xan Deformation's. *'Rainclaws': Rends the target, dealing 24,500 damage per 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds and adds a stack of Rainclaw Mark. **'Rainclaw Mark': Players affected are teleported 30 yards away from Kirin. *'Purged Energies': Kirin unleashes dangerous energies, dealing 125,450 - 131,875 damage to all enemies within 10 yards. Each use increases the range by 5 yards. *'Materialized Defender': On higher difficulties, Kirin's breath summons three defenders that do not follow threat protocol. **'Phase Shift': The defenders take 20% less damage until they reach 25% health. **'Celestial Slash': Deals 100,000 damage to the target, dealing 75% of the damage dealt to the nearest two targets. *'Resonate Construct': Summons constructs that are activated by beacons. The constructs target healers. **'Heal Ward': Slams the player for 50,000 - 55,000 damage, and preventing them from healing other players for 12 seconds. **'Crisis Beam': Targets all healers in the raid, dealing 25,000 damage to them and an additional 50,000 after 3 seconds. **'Resonated Defender': When the beacons glow red, a defender is summoned which must be defeated before they adapt to their second, stronger phase. ***'Damage Ward': Targets the damage dealers of the raid, dealing 75,000 - 80,000 damage and lowering their damage dealt by 10% for 6 seconds. ***'Explosive Residue': Detonates, dealing 105,000 - 112,000 damage to all enemies within 10 yards. ***'Adaptability': Powers up, unlocking a second phase. Damage dealt increased by 50%. Kirin cannot be attacked while this is active. *'Celestial Drake': Powerful drakes that breathe a portion of celestial breath and don't follow protocols, attacking tanks and nothing else. **'Celestial Breath': Breathes celestial flames in a 30-yd wide, 100-ft long cone, dealing 106,550 - 111,320 damage per second for 3 seconds. **'Lash': Deals 35,000 damage to the target, slashing them back 5 yards. *'Vortice Lash': Players more than 30 yards away from Kirin are lashed furiously, taking 94,500 damage per second. *'Celestial Judgment': A powerful storm of energy dealing 200,000 irresistible damage to all enemies, and gets more powerful with each use, doubling in damage. In addition, powerful Shadra invade the raid. *'Malevolent Rend': Deals an instant 88,503 - 91,432 damage to the target, and an additional 171,843 damage over 15 seconds. *'Defile': Spawns five Xan Deformations on the player, which burst after 30 seconds for 40,000 damage each unless they are healed for triple their health or are removed from external sources. Players with deformations take 25% more damage but deal 25% more damage. *'Vlaad Breath': A powerful breath, dealing 235,432 damage over 6 seconds within a 20 yard area. 'Phase IV: The Power of Tears' *'Tears of Rain': The rain deals 10,000 damage per second to all players, increasing by 1% every 5 seconds. In addition, all stat buffs are sliced by 10%. **'Celestial Rain': A rain that surrounds the raid, dealing 125,000 - 130,000 damage to all players affected and empowering Kirin. After 5 casts, Kirin casts Awaken. ***'Awaken': Sheds celestial essence, dealing 75,000 damage per second to all raid members within 20 yards. ***'Unleashed Rain': After the awakening, unleashed rain slams the edges of the platform walls, dealing 115,000 - 120,000 damage per second to players nearby. **'Breath of Tears': Breathes in a circle around him, dealing 81,155 - 83,432 damage to all enemies hit and sending them back 40 yards, increasing their damage taken by 25% per stack. Lasts 6 seconds. **'Miniscule Nebula': Powerful celestial constructs, despite their size, that appear on the platform. They follow random players and detonate upon contact. ***'Collapsing Nebula': Absorbs players, dealing 70,000 damage per second for 3 seconds and erupting, dealing 150,000 damage and sending them back 15 yards. ***'Rainstar': Fires a volley of missiles, hitting the closest five targets for 200,000 damage, split amongst the five of them. **'Thrash': Every five auto-attacks, Kirin slashes forward, dealing his damage to all members of the raid on his next auto-attack. **'Majesty': Kirin ascends, causing celestial explosions around the platform that deal 133,750 - 141,850 damage to those hit, and then descends, summoning a powerful blast of lightning that deals 5,000,000 damage to all players within 25 yards, gaining one stack of Relentless. ***'Relentless': The range of all of Kirin's attacks increase by 10 yards for the rest of the encounter. **'Ancient Protector': Kirin manifest an Ancient Protector, shackling one tank, one healer, and three DPS together. They cannot move from that area until the protector is defeated. Kaijin and Deathlius can place orbs around the player in this phase, spawning on the central tank. Players that take the gain powers for 6 seconds. They can only summon these orbs every minute. *'Blessing of Jade': Haste increased by 25%. Damage by celestial magics reduced by 15%. *'Reaper's Torment': 1% of the damage you deal heals you. Critical damage increased by 15%. Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' *'Kaijin No Sai': We've made it to the domain! Kirin appears to be stable! *'Kirin': No... you are wrong. So wrong. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I don't like the look of this. *'Kaijin No Sai': No Kirin... have we been beaten? *''Red portals begin warping around the perimeter of the room.'' *'Kirin': My benefactors have come to my aid... but you are too late. Evil has consumed everything from me, everything I can stand to be. *'Kirin': But the Tears... remain... hidden. *'Xin No Sai': Damnable dragon! You WILL tell me where that blasted artifact is! *'Kaijin No Sai': What do you hope to accomplish Xin? Even if you bend Kirin to your will, it knows what it cannot allow you to! *'Xin No Sai': The Aegis of Absolution... I would love to weaken its hold on the planet. *'Xin No Sai': But Kirin has proven more resilient than I had anticipated... were it not for those blasted wenches I would have gotten my answer! *'Xin No Sai': But now you've made it... if I cannot have the Tears, I can have your corpses lining these walls! *'Deathlius Loss'end': That won't happen. You can't do both while we are here. You know this. *'Xin No Sai': Smug. I wouldn't tell you my plan if you could stop it. *''Red portals keep appearing.'' *'Xin No Sai': I will just have to keep you out of the way. *'Kirin': Malevolence... so cold... I must... kill everything. 'Aggro' *You simply cannot be trusted! I must expunge you all! The Tears will never be yours while I LIVE! *No Sai or not... NO ONE can touch the Rain! You will all burn before my wrath! Phase I *I was trusted with guarding the Tears for thousands of years. Nothing you do or try can save you from the fury you have unleashed. Transition I *Powering down... it seems you have some tenacity. Nonetheless... I will deal with you shortly. Phase II *I have enough power to wipe your lives clean off the walls of this sanctum! Yet you continue to be an annoyance. I suppose such stupidity is admirable if it means your death comes shortly. Transition II *Still you pursue them? Do you not understand the consequences of your actions? You will not win while I DRAW BREATH! Phase III *I grow tired of these games. Pledge fealty to me, or I will ensure you will have wished for an easily destroyed existence. This is your only warning! Phase IV (Rising) *'Kirin': You are out of time. You all are. *'Kaijin No Sai': The Tears of Rain! We must not let it fall into the wrong hands! *'Xin No Sai': Precisely why you cannot have it. Killing a player *Your lack of moderation was your downfall. *You could never get a taste of such power! *I have done what I must! 10% *Your will is... remarkable. I must admit I am impressed, but you will not succeed while I LIVE! Defeat *My mind... the visions, the malevolence, the wave of despair... is over. (All difficulties other than Rising) *IMPOSSIBLE! I... see clarity now... the clouds that gathered now dissipate... (Rising) Outro *'Kirin': The Tears... *'Kaijin No Sai': Kirin... old friend. Are you alright? Forgive me. *'Kirin': Your actions were understandable. But I... will need time. *'Deathlius Loss'end': We will end Xin. This I promise you. Epilogue *'Xin No Sai': Damnable mortals. You may have interfered with my plans, but there is always one way to get evil turning to fix upon what is good. *'Kaijin No Sai': Give it up Xin. The Tears will NEVER be yours. *'Xin No Sai': There is no need. The gods have left other devices. It is just a matter of pursuing them. *'Xin No Sai': I already have the Shell... as you have seen. You'll never take that from me. *'Xin No Sai': And you... *points to Deathlius* someone in the Shell wanted to see you but... I can't recall its name. *'Xin No Sai': Want to come and find out? *'Deathlius Loss'end': Get lost. *'Kirin': Move aside. *''Kirin draws breath, exhaling it quickly, leaving a crater in its wake.'' *''As the clouds clear, a malevolent essence, covered in scars, revealing itself to be a projection, smiles.'' *'???': I think it would be best that you leave now, Xin. *'Xin No Sai': Yes, Shade Son. *'Xin No Sai': Oh, I think something is stirring. Best find out! *''Xin vanishes.'' *'Deathlius Loss'end': Something stirring? What the hell does that mean? *'Kirin': If it is what I think it is... we're gonna need Jadus for this. *'Kaijin No Sai': Surely you can't mean-? *'Kirin': Yes... the Sleeper has awakened. *'Deathlius Loss'end': We better regroup immediately. I don't know what that thing is... but if we need your god... it really can't be good. I will head back to the Court; will you be fine here? *'Kaijin No Sai': Yes. And thank you. *'Kirin': Who is that, son of Jin? *'Kaijin No Sai': I'm learning more every day but... I hope he is the one. Loot *Starshackled Legguards (Plate legs) *Girdle of Galactic Storms (Plate belt) *Treads of the Rain (Plate boots) *Clamps of True Solitude (Plate wrists) *Legguards of Celestial Prowess (Mail legs) *Jade-Chain Belt (Mail belt) *Rainclaw Stompers (Mail boots) *Wristclamps of the Legionnaire (Mail wrists) *Shroud of Concealed Darkness (Cape) *Pendant of Fond Memories (Necklace) *Rift-Splitting Sceptre (Staff) *Fury of the Cosmos (Crossbow) *Ward of Nine Lights (Cloth shield) *Shroud of Raining Tears (Uber set) *Ame-Chikara, Hand of the Godborne (Uber axe) Achievements ... Notes ... Category:Tears of Rain bosses